


Agent Heere

by heereandqueer



Series: Hard of hearing Jeremy, a deaf cat, and a best friend who's just happy to be here [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: and torment michaels family cat, but hes got his best friend, its just small boys being best friends, jeremy gets a near hearing aid and it makes him kinda :/, so everythings okay, the boys remember when they used to play spies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heereandqueer/pseuds/heereandqueer
Summary: The boys used to pretend to be spies as kids.





	Agent Heere

**Author's Note:**

> OH I WROTE MORE FOR THIS AU?  
> I SURE FUCKIN DID!  
> i'll be adding to this series as i think of things to write for my lovely friend chris! make sure to read all three (or more) parts of this!

“How long have you been standing here?” Jeremy asked, finally noticing Michael in the mirror.

“Just a minute or so, didn’t wanna sneak up on you.”

Michael always did that. He was always so careful about making sure Jeremy knows when he’s there without startling him. 

Jeremy’s hand dropped from where it was messing with his new hearing aid. Apparently, according to the doctor, his hearing had gotten worse since the last time he got it checked. Which means a new aid. 

Michael seems to read Jeremy’s mind before he can even say anything, they’ve been best friends for so long that makes sense but it still takes Jeremy off guard sometimes.

“They’re kinda cool, hey remember when we were kids and we’d pretend to be spies? That’s what they remind me of.” michael had a goofy smile on his face now, remembering when they were shorter than Jeremy’s kitchen island.

(“Target spotted under the coffee table, engaging- uh-” there's a pause in seven year old Michael’s spy talk, his head popping up from behind the couch to look at Jeremy. He was currently crouched behind the chair. 

His finger fell from his ear where he had been pretending there was an earpiece there that he was using to talk to his fellow spy (Jeremy, who else) with.

“In the attack Michael!” Jeremy’s squeaky voice said, a little too loud as their ‘target’ (the Mell’s beloved grey cat, rightfully named Zelda) ran out from under the coffee table and out of the room. His arm also fell from its place at his ear with a defeated sign.

“Awe man-” 

“I didn’t want to attack him Jere!” 

“What are you two bugs doing??”

The short boys bickering was cut off by a third voice. Michael’s mom was stood behind Michael, her head slightly tilted but an adoring smile hung on her lips.

“We’re spies mama!! You’re not supposed to catch us!” Michael overdramatically sighed, leaning over the back of the couch, letting his head hang down.

“Oh? Oh! Right,” She looked like she was holding back a laugh, rubbing her sons back gently. “Well, do you two want to take a break from your spy duties-”

She was cut off by another small voice, Jeremy coming out of his ‘hiding’ spot behind the chair, “our mission”

“-Your mission to come eat some lunch?” 

This definitely got the boys attention, next thing to happen was their socked feet skidding through the house to the kitchen.

They were met with Michael’s other mom laughing as they slide into the counter, both of the boys falling over, and a “Were you two tormenting that poor cat again?”)

Jeremy’s face broke out into a smile, thinking about all of their dumb missions. They used to go hiding around any space in their houses they could fit.

“I forgot we used to do that.. What were our names again?”

This pulled a disgruntled noise from Michael (or what Jeremy assumed was one from the look on his face and the way he cross his arms over his Baby Driver shirt covered chest.), shaking his head a bit in disappointment.

“I can’t believe you forgot about Agent Quicksilver and Agent Zapman, Jeremiah.” 

“Well- it was only ten years ago, god, give me a break man.” There wasn’t an ounce of annoyance in Jeremy’s voice though, moving forward to shove his friends shoulder.

“Hey, Jere” Michael waited until Jeremy was looking at him again, “it’s gonna be fine. We knew this could happen, but you’re gonna be okay.”

Jeremy’s lip quivered a bit, but he promised himself that he wasn’t going to cry. Michael’s right. They knew his hearing could get worse, they knew that. He was still hoping he’d be the exception though..

“Come here,” Jeremy didn’t think twice about burying his face in the soft fabric of Michael’s shirt, sniffling a bit as he did so. His arms wrapped around Michael’s waist, fingers lacing together to keep him close to him.

It wasn’t gonna be enjoyable. He was going to have to get used to how this new aid fits, getting used to how it sits in his ear, and god the ear aches are going to be killer. But he’s got Michael, and he’s got his dad, so he’s gonna be okay.

Plus, when he’s not, he can just pretend he’s a spy again like all those years ago. (Which is exactly what him and Michael do for the rest of the afternoon.)

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on my tunglr -> @connormurphweed


End file.
